Brothers in arms
by ninaelis
Summary: This is the story of the Forrester siblings, Nancy the greaser schoolgirl and her older brother Mike the gangmember.
1. Nancy's POV

Nancy's POV

I was laying in my bed when I heard Mike come home, it was in the middle of the night but he was always out partying or doing his gang-stuff. Our mom was good that way, she never told us what we could and couldn't do. She was nice but sometimes I had seen a flicker of worry in her eyes when she had watched Mike. After all we were all she had; she didn't have any parents or siblings, no relatives at all as far as I knew. It had always just been the three of us, mom, Mike and me.

We didn't have a father, he'd never been around and mom never talked about him, it was a silent agreement never to ask. Sometimes I had wondered if we even had the same father, we looked nothing alike in colours, we had the same build, tall and broad shouldered but Mike's hair was golden blonde his eyes a light blue, I had black hair and brown eyes and my skin was dark. Mom was tall like us but her hair was a dark blond, her eyes hazel and her skin fair. I didn't really care who my father was or if he was even alive, I wouldn't even had wanted to meet him if he was, but I sometimes wondered what he looked like and wished my mom had a photo. She didn't.

Mike was one year older than me but he was very protective of me, he always had been. He was in a gang downtown; the leader was some black haired hood. I didn't know his name, I had only seen him from across a street once, he looked scary. Mike was some sort of number two in that gang. I didn't know what the gang was doing or anything but I wasn't as stupid as Mike thought. I knew that they were stealing things and jumping people but I didn't know just how criminal they in fact were, I guess I ignored all the signs. Mike was always in and out of jail, spending almost as much time in as he did out since he was fourteen. I knew he gave moneys to mom every month and I knew she took it, always smiling at him and caressing his cheek. She worked at a restaurant, waiting tables in double shifts but the wage wasn't enough to support us.

I had wanted to get a job once but she said I'd better stay in school and get myself an education. So I did as she wanted since she never had asked anything of me before. I wasn't a brilliant student but I tried to at least pass the classes. School was ok if it wasn't for the soc's, I didn't like them, they were stuck up teens with fancy cars and expensive clothes who thought they owned the world. I avoided them at all costs, and since I was a girl they didn't give me any trouble. I knew a couple of guy's in my class who always got into fights with them, but I always stayed out of it.

I went back to sleep my head spinning with images of mustangs and sting rays.

**If anybody likes it I will continue so read and review! Tack**


	2. Accident

"Hey Mike" I shaked his shoulders lightly and when he simply groaned and turned over in his bed his back to me I started to shake him harder.

"I'm sleeping…" he jerked away from my grip "…fuck of" Suddenly he made a noise and flew out of bed, pushing passed me out in the hall. I heard him slam the toilette door open and vomit violently. I sat down on his bed and waited for him, it wasn't an unusual reaction to me waking him up. He was often drunk or high when he got home and I didn't mind that much. He lived his life and I lived mine but sometimes I wished I was a bigger part of his. I didn't know any of his friends or the guys in his gang. I knew that was his way of protecting me but still I wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him, he was after all my only brother.

"What you want Nance?" Mike was walking in his room again and threw himself on the bed once more. He looked tired and I noticed some yellowish bruises on his abdomen, probably from fighting some soc I thought.

"Can I borrow the car?" I asked smiling sweetly at him; he was a sucker for my smile.

"Where you going?" He always wanted to know where I went and with who, I didn't mind telling him, I had nothing to hide. My life was probably the most uninteresting on this side of town.

"Hairdresser, I'll be back in an hour" I said and smiled at him as he tossed me the keys.

"Be careful"

As I was driving down the road in my brothers car which he valued highly I felt happy to get out of the house for awhile. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and I felt free. I loved driving, probably because I didn't do it that often. Mike had had this car a couple of years and I had only driven it a few times. It was a nice car, almost new and I wondered how he had gotten his hands on it, he couldn't have bought it so I assumed it was stolen. That didn't bother me though cause the seats smelled of leader and sunshine.

I was just about to change the radio channel and as I fiddled with it I kept driving. When I looked up I didn't have time to slam the brakes before a rammed into the car in front of me, I wasn't driving fast so it wasn't a hard impact but I was shocked. I saw to guys stepping out of the car and walking towards me and I got out of the car to look at the damage, it wasn't that bad, Mike's car was barely scratched.

"I'm so sorry" I said as one of the guys reached me, the other was looking over their car.

"You should be" he snarled. He was tall and dark, wore black jeans and leatherjacket, had jet black hair and black flashing eyes. He turned his eyes away from me and scanned Mike's car a look of recognition on his face.

"Hey Tim" the other guy called and the greaser in front of me turned to him "the tail light is broken" The guy named Tim turned to me once more and I gave him a nervous smile wanting nothing more then to turn back time.

"You're Nancy Forrester" he said smirking "Mike's sis" I just nodded not knowing how he could know that and feeling slightly uncomfortable under his eyes.

"Hey Curly" he called to the other guy and as he strode over to us he added; "She's Mike's sister"

The guy smiled at me, more warmly then the others smirk. He was a bit shorter that the Tim guy, his shoulders a bit broader, his hair just as black and his eyes dark blue.

"So this is Nancy, I almost though you didn't exist" he said grinning.

"Looks like he couldn't protect you forever" the Tim guy added. They were both watching me, measuring me with their eyes.

"I'm sorry about the car" I said again. Tim gave me a calculating look saying;

"Don't worry about it" he reached his hand out to me "Tim Shepard" after I had shaked his hand the other guy introduced himself as Curly.

"Tell Mike I said hi" Tim said and Curly chuckled lightly as they walked back to their car.

I got in the car and suddenly I didn't feel like going to the hairdresser, it had gone over an hour anyway and Mike would be waiting for me at home. So I turned the car around and drove back home. I was still in a bit of a shock from the accident and from meeting those guys, I wondered how they knew my brother and hoped I wasn't getting him into trouble with them.

As I walked up to our house I saw Mike sitting on the stairs, he had cleaned himself up a bit, his golden hair was greased back and he had shaved of his stubble. He still looked tired though. When he saw me walk up he came to meet me halfway down our lawn.

"Where've you been?" he asked his voice laced with worry as he fixed his blue eyes on me. I took a deep breath trying to muster up some courage to tell him about his car.

"I was in an accident" I said and when I saw the horror in his eyes I added "nothing serious"

"You ok?" he asked scanning over me to make sure I wasn't injured.

"Yeah, but your car has a scratch" I said in a low voice looking at my feet. I was surprised when he threw his arm around my shoulder saying;

"But you're ok?" I just nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder feeling the safe warmth from his body.

"The guys I rammed in to said they knew you" I told him and felt him stiffen as I told him their names. He pulled away from me and stood in front of me hands on my shoulders his eyes fixed on mine.

"They seemed nice, are they your friends?" I said, I didn't really think they seemed that nice but they had been nice to me even if they looked like hoods so I assumed they were ok. Mike just looked at me and then he nodded and led me inside.

Mike POV

I wasn't too glad that my sister had run into the Shepard brothers. I had known Tim for years, ever since we were just kids and I would have followed him anywhere. He was a nice guy and I trusted him. He was a great leader and the gang followed him blindly. But I didn't want any of them anywhere near my sister. I tried to keep her out of that part of my life completely; she was too good to be dragged down that road. For me it was different it always had been, I was born to live like this, born to steal and fight, to get high and fuck different girls every night and I knew that she knew about the gang and the drugs but as long as she didn't try to follow me it didn't matter. I didn't want her to hang around with my friends because they were good-for-nothing-hoods, they were losers, they would all end up dead or in jail, just like me. Nancy was so much more; she was too good for all that crap, to good for living in this shitty house and going to that shitty school, she deserved so much more.

**Hope you like it, I'm gonna do a slightly different version of the Sheparads in this fic that in my other but I hope like it anyway! Read and review! Tack så mycket**


	3. School's out

Nancy's POV

As I walked down the corridor at school going to my locker to get my stuff I suddenly heard a lot of commotion behind me and when I turned around I saw two greasers pushing each other, I went a little closer to see that it wasn't anyone I knew. It wasn't. The guy I had hit with Mike's car, Curly was slamming another guy up against a locker. That grin he had had on his face yesterday was gone and in its place was an evil smirk.

I stood frozen looking at them as they fought, the other greaser trying to get away from Curly's punches. Somehow Curly noticed me watching them and he met my eyes, his blue eyes showed nothing but raw, emotionless fury and I felt my eyes being locked on his in fascination. As he had lost his concentration the other guy landed a blow to his face and Curly swore in surprise and anger and staggered backwards a few steps, but soon the fight was back on and Curly was sitting on top of the other slugging him.

I walked of having seen enough. But that look in his eyes followed me, that animalistic rage, it was beautiful. I had always been fascinated with human emotions, especially the ones to do with anger. I trained boxing five days a week. Girls weren't allowed to but Mike had fixed it for me, since he knew the trainer. It was Mike who had gotten me into it in the first place, he said I had the perfect built for a boxer because of my broad back and shoulders and since he almost never paid me any attention I gave it a try just to spend some time with him and I loved it. Of course he had only taken me there and introduced me to the trainer and then left, but still I kept training. Now I was always watching every fight I saw, looking at the faults they made and getting tips on new moves, but there wasn't much I could use, greaser fighting was nothing like boxing except for the slouching. I wasn't allowed to go matches so I only did some sparring with the boys who trained there but nothing to serious, I didn't fight outside of the gym, had never really had a reason to since I always avoided the soc's.

When I was opening my locker I heard someone jogging behind me.

"Hey Forrester" someone called, I didn't turn around afraid it would be one of the guys from my class, they were always saying I was a bore because I didn't go with them to parties and movies and stuff, I had a feeling it was my friend Evie's fault, she was dating the guy who was harassing me the most, Steve Randle. It wasn't that I didn't like them, they were great, but I just wasn't much into being the third wheel and I would have been because every body else in that gang of friends had boyfriends and girlfriends except for me. I couldn't really see the fun in watching a bunch of greasers make out.

"What's her name?" I heard an annoyed voice asking someone behind me and I heard a girl's voice answer something but it was to low for me to hear.

"Hey Nancy" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and as I turned around I came face to face with Curly. His eyes were piercing through mine, velvet blue and hard as iron.

"Thanks for making me lose my concentration" he said smirking as he lighted up a cigarette. His nose was bleeding, a trickle finding its way down his chin slowly and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"You both deaf and mute" he asked grinning but his eyes were still cold.

"No" I managed to get out putting my books in my bag and closing my locker. I didn't say anything else as I walked out of school. Curly was right next to me though and I wondered why he was following me.

"So if you can talk why don't you?" he asked turning his face towards me, a smug smile on his face. The ice in his eyes seemed to have melted slightly.

"Don't know" I answered honestly, I didn't know what to say to him, I had never been any good at talking to strangers I didn't even like strangers.

"Anyways, just wanted to ask you why you're never at parties and stuff?" he drawled taking a drag from his cigarette. I didn't know how to answer that cause most of the time I wondered that myself, Mike obviously didn't want me to hang with his friends and going with Evie and her friends weren't on the top of my to-do list.

"Mike's friends are his, I've got my own" I said. It wasn't really true though, I didn't have many friends, at school I had but not when I got home, I was always training and I don't know, I guess it was a spiral that I got dragged further down with all the time. I was mostly alone.

"Wish my sis was like that" Curly said scornfully as he tossed the cigarette away.

"Who's your sister?" I asked curiously. He turned to look at me a small smile on the corner of his lips.

"Angela"

"Angela…?" I said wanting her last name, there were a few Angelas I knew of at school.

"Shepard" he added looking at me like I should have known that. And then it clicked, him and Tim were brothers that's why they had looked alike and there sister were Angel. I knew who she was; she was small and pretty, very loud and had a lot of friends. I had always wanted to be more like her, she was two years younger then me only fourteen, but she was acting like she was much older. She always seemed to have so much fun with her friends and she had the guts to say and do whatever she wanted. I envied her.

"You know her?" Curly asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity. I just shook my head.

"She seems nice" I added and I heard him snort.

"Things aren't always as they seem" he said grinning at his own joke. I couldn't help but smile.

We were at my house now and I stopped and turned to him, he was standing looking around him, his hands in his pockets. His black curly hair was blowing in the wind; I suppose no amount of grease could hold that hair down. He was looking at me now smiling.

"Bye" I said opening the small gate to our lawn, my feet dragging behind me. I felt my feet stop moving completely and I turned to look at him, he was also standing still looking at the ground in front of him, his brows furrowed as if he was thinking. Suddenly he looked up.

"Yeah, bye…" he said and tore his eyes away from me and walked away in a quick pace.

Mike's POV

I didn't even have time to take a seat at the Dingo before I heard Curly say he talked to Nancy, his face lit up by a smug smile. I had time to see Tim put his elbow in his ribs and Curly winced slightly from the pain swearing at his brother, before I grabbed his by the front of his shirt and hauled him up, his face and inch from mine.

"You stay away from her you little shit" I spat at him but he still smiled his eyes dancing and I realized he liked it, liked pissing me off. So I just glared at him and threw him down his seat again.

Tim was fixing his eyes on mine, calculating and questioning. He was trying to read my feelings and I knew it wasn't that hard for him to do, we had known each other for to long. I didn't even try to conceal my feelings to him, I trusted him with them. But Curly I didn't trust he was a slick little bastard who enjoyed getting on peoples nerves. He and Tim were nothing alike. Tim was sly but not in a backstabbing sort of way like his brother, he was a born leader, a smart guy. And I gave him a look that clearly told him to keep his brother away from my sister and Tim nodded silently at me telling me he had got the message. Curly was already in a brainless conversation with one of the other guys so I just ignored him confident that Tim would take care of it.

**Hope you like it! I haven't decided if she's gonna fall in love with anyone and in that case with who, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Tack!**


	4. Bad news

Mike hadn't been home for two days and both I and mom were worried sick about him. He had been gone longer times before but this time it just felt different. It was horrible, I couldn't think straight, in school I just sat around, didn't listen and didn't talk. And at the gym all I did was beat on that sandbag until my knuckles bled. All that was in my mind was Mike and the fact that I loved him. I loved him like crazy and still I didn't even really know him. We talked sometimes but never outside of the where're you going´ be careful´ where've you been´ genre. All I really knew about my only brother was that he was too busy with his gang, which he never let me meet, to spend time with me. I felt a bit bitter about that, but I knew he never had meant for it be like that he just wanted to keep me from getting into trouble.

I was sitting in our living room watching some lame game show late at night when there was a loud knock on the door; I jumped out of the couch and ran to open the door, hoping it would be Mike. I didn't really think about the fact that he wouldn't have knocked he would have just walked in. I flung the door open only to find two police officers standing in the hallway.

"Is your mother home miss?" a young officer asked with a calm face. Shit I thought, Mike was in jail again, what had he done this time, robbed a store, sold drugs? I felt my anger bubble up inside me, how was mom gonna take care of the bills now? Without Mike's money we could never make it, I knew that from other times he had been in jail. He had been forced to take a day job just to pay our depths as soon as he got out.

I looked at the police men who were standing silent watching me with their honest and calm faces; they were both holding their hands on their belt buckles. But there was something off, they looked resigned and I felt a cold shiver of apprehension run down my spine as I saw the sad eyes of the younger one of them. He must be new at this, not yet able to hide his emotions.

I felt a lump grow in my throat as I went to get my mom. She was resting on her bed and as I shook her foot to wake her up the first thing she said was "Mike?"

I only remember parts of what the officers told us because that lump in my throat was now so big that I had trouble breathing.

"…died straight away…car…wall…"

"…waiting for an autopsy… perhaps under the influence…"

"…sorry…"

When they had left me and mom sat in silence next to each other. My mind was reeling. He had driven his car into a house, why? It must have been an accident…why hadn't he called for two days? Was he high? Probably but that didn't answer anything.

I watched my mothers face, she was staring into the wall, tears running slowly down her cheeks. Her eyes were far away, her mouth a bit open as she breathed heavily. She was totally crushed. Her oldest child was gone, her only son.

The funeral was on a Friday. It was a beautiful late spring Friday. The air smelled of flowers and grass, but I didn't want to see another flower ever again. The church was filled with flowers, roses and pimpernels and I was sick of the smell. It was like watching a movie, like someone was trying to direct a movie about suffering a loss and I just happened to play a part in that movie. I didn't feel a thing as I sat there watching my brothers coffin, watching his smiling face on the photograph next to the preacher. Everything was a haze.

It wasn't until we were standing at the entrance after the ceremony that I began to wake up a little. We had been hugged and muttered awkward condolences to for like forever and it was driving me mad. I wanted to scream at them to go away, I didn't even know them, some I had never seen in my life.

"It's good to see you Tim" I heard my mother's soft voice. I watched as Tim Shepard hugged my mother tightly and said something in a low voice to her, when he took a step back she was holding one of his large hands and her other reached up to stroke his cheek affectionately. I wondered in my confused mind how she could know him that well, when I had just met him by accident a few days ago.

Tim took a step towards me and I heard in the distance as Angela and Curly politely talked to my mother. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Tim looking down on me, his eyes were a bit red and he looked tired. His black eyes were looking into mine carefully searching for something.

"How're you doing Nancy?" he asked his voice soft and caring. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. I felt like shit but he already knew that because I could tell he felt the same way. I wondered just how well he had known my brother since he was at his funeral and since my mother seemed to know him. He stroked my arm gently and leaned in close to my ear. He wasn't touching me but I could still feel the warmth from his body, he felt safe. Just like Mike had always felt safe.

"If you ever need anything, just call me" he said giving my arm a little squeeze before he turned and walked away. I watched him go; only now realizing that he had been wearing a black suit.

"I'm sorry for your loss Nancy" I turned to see Angela stand there, dressed in a black skirt and black blouse. Her black hair was falling down her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were big and sad. She looked like an angel of death. I just nodded silently and she walked off. I felt myself get a little pissed by the fact that she had known my brother when I never knew hers or even my own for that matter.

I suddenly felt strong arms around me hugging me close and when I tilted my head I recognised Curly's face above mine. He didn't say anything he just held me tightly and I relaxed, letting my head rest against his shoulder, so close to him that my nose was almost touching his neck. He felt warm and I felt myself absorb it greedy, it wasn't the safe-warmth that his brother radiated it was more of an electric warmth, like it could shock me. I felt him bend down his head to rest his forehead on my shoulder. I could smell his cologne, it smelled like an autumn night, kind of earthy and wild. He smelled like freedom.

He sighed deep and pulled away suddenly. He took a step back to look at me while holding my hands. I didn't look at him, I felt embarrassed for enjoining his closeness so much so I fixed my eyes on the floor. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I met his eyes. They were a blackish blue like a stormy ocean and they looked hard and soft at the same time. His whole face looked like that. His features where hard and sharp but his expression was soft and sad.

"Take care" he said and tore his eyes away from me, walking away slowly.

**Sorry for not updating sooner, and sorry for killing Mike, but I had to do it to make the story work... Hope you like it! Tack!**


	5. Jays

Mike's POV

I knew it was a fucking stupid thing to do, getting that doped up but I was pissed and I wasn't thinking straight. Tim had wanted me to collect some depths from some guys in Brumly and when I walked to my car I overheard Curly talking to some of the other brainless minions of the gang.

"That sis of Mike's one good looking doll" his voice was hard and I could see his fucking mirthful smirk in my mind. The others were laughing like stupid hyenas, brainless and ugly.

"Wouldn't mind doing her…" Curly's words disappeared under his cocky chuckles. I felt like walking up to him and strangle him slowly, watching his eyes pop out of his head. But I didn't.

I had always hated Curly ever since we were kids, but I loved Tim. Tim was like a brother to me and he loved Curly, even if he never would admit to it I knew he did, just like he loved his sister. Tim understood my reasons for protecting Nancy but he himself chose a different way of protecting his sister. He made her hard and manipulative, protecting her feelings more then her body in my opinion. But we were different like that. Tim was all about survival at any costs, I was more about feeling good while I lived. Guess that's why I did drugs, Tim did too, but he never lost control of himself, not when he was high and not when he was drunk. I lost control often, too often.

I was pissed at Curly and kind of pissed at Tim for not taking care of his brother's big mouth, so when I arrived at this guy's apartment and he offered me a fix I accepted. From there it only went downwards until I was totally lost and came up with the bright idée to beat Curly black and blue. I got in my car and drove and the last thing I remember is a reddish brick wall.

Nancy's POV

The next few days after the funeral I didn't go to school, I just sat around our apartment. Sometimes in the living room staring at the walls, sometimes in my bed staring at the ceiling. I stared and stared but I couldn't see anything, however much I tried I couldn't remember my brother's face, the colour of his eyes and his smile and I was beginning to hate myself for it. I felt guilty for being so mad at him for leaving us, for never even giving me the chance to get to know him, for not wanting to spend time with me, for leaving mom to work her ass of to keep the apartment. I hated him so much for doing this to us and it made me feel like crap.

Mom wasn't around much; she worked almost around the clock, only coming home for a couple of hours in the middle of the night to sleep. When she came home and found me sitting in the living room staring blankly in front of me, she would put a weak pale hand on my shoulder saying; "You still up honey?" in a small tired voice. And when I didn't answer her she would just shrug and walk in her room to sleep.

I felt myself slowly loose it after almost a week of that, I hated being alone; I could take being lonely as long as I wasn't physically being alone. Maybe that was why I was always training when I wasn't in school, that way I didn't have to go home, to sit and wait for Mike and mom to return. And now I knew Mike wasn't ever coming back and mom had to work so I felt I had to get out of that crappy apartment, I had to do something. Had to see people before I went absolutely mad.

I took a sharp breath as I walked out into the sunshine, it was a warm and sunny day but the wind was cold on my bare arms when I walked down the road. I didn't know where to go, all I wanted was to see people and since it was afternoon most people were working or in school so the streets where empty. I only passed one old man waiting for the bus as I walked down our street. I decided to go to Jays to get a coke, hoping that Evie or some of her friends were there.

I had known Evie a long time, but we weren't close friends, I didn't have any close friends. I knew Evie because her mother and my mother met at the hospital when we were born and since they both had girls they decided that we had to become friends. We did of course but not as close as they wanted us to be.

Evie was a nice girl and she had so many friends I couldn't even remember their names. I knew her boyfriend Steve, he was a nice guy, a bit cold and unnerving but still nice, he had this friend with a funny name, Sop or something like that; he was nice too, always smiling and laughing. There was another kid too who I knew went to our school for awhile among their friends. He was sort of tanned, with back hair and big eyes, I didn't know his name or why he wasn't at school anymore. There were more of them but I couldn't remember how they looked. I didn't hang with them anyways, I had only run into them by mistake a few times and Evie had introduced me.

Then it hit me, she hadn't been at the funeral. She didn't know my brother that well but she should have been there for me, I would have went if it'd been one of her sisters that died. Of course we hadn't talked in months, me and Evie. I had talked with Steve a couple of times, he had tried to get me to go to a movie with a friend of his, don't remember the name, it was something weird. All of his friends seemed to have weird names. Maybe Evie was mad at me for some reason? I tried to recall if I had done something that could upset her but came up with nothing so I shrugged it of as I walked in the entrance and took a seat at an empty table.

There weren't many people there but enough to make me feel less alone. I heard laughs, chuckles and voices talking and I felt my brain starting up again. I could always think better when I heard noises; I always studied with the television on.

Suddenly as I looked down at the table, Mike was there looking back at me, his face was as clear as it had been the last time I saw him. His blonde hair greased back, his eyes like a blue summer sky and he smiled at me, that kind, gentle almost shy smile of his. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and as it fell of and hit the table Mike's face disappeared, along with all my anger towards him.

"Nancy" I saw someone sit down across from me through my tear-filled eyes "How're you holding up?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and being able to see again I saw Tim sitting in front of me.

I didn't answer; I didn't trust my voice, so I just shrugged. I saw Tim reach out a big hand and felt him brush my tears away gently. When he had put his hand down again I looked at it in wonder, his hands were swollen and his knuckles were busted open. I watched them in fascination as he made a fist of one of them almost making the torn knuckles bleed again.

"Hey Shepard" I heard someone holler and saw a guy with white blonde hair walking up to Tim. Tim looked up with an annoyed glare at the guy.

"Don't have time for this Winston" he stated and made a fist of his other hand too. The Winston guy gave Tim an angry glare and turned his attention to me, letting his eyes wander over my body as he snickered. Tim glared daggers at him but he ignored him and sat down next to Tim.

"What've we got here" he asked smirking. He was strange looking, his face pointed with high cheekbones, he looked like a cat. "A new conquest Timmy?" he asked snickering "You never rest do you…" Tim slapped him on the back of his head, making the white hair fly around and fall in his eyes. He swore bitterly at Tim and his body tensed up. I could see him draw back his lips to show his teeth, sharp white teeth. He was showing the same rage as Curly had that day at school and I found myself watching captivated by it. Tim sighed deep and put a hand on the blonde guy's shoulder, which made him flinch.

"Damnit, relax Winston" he said and removed it again as the other guy was clenching his hands. "I'm not gonna fight you…" he said tiredly "…not today" The Winston guy looked at Tim with surprise and mirth in his ice blue eyes. Tim turned to look at me, his jaws set and his eyes hard.

"Dally this is Nancy Forrester, Mike's sister" he said and I saw something in the blonde guy's eyes change slightly at hearing Mike's name.

"Sorry" he said and got up from his seat, looking me in the eyes, his eyes were the exact same colour as Mike's but his were colder and harder. He bowed his head slightly and walked of.

**I've made a sort of mix between my two stories here, so it wont follow the Nora story completely but some of it is taken from that story. Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! Tack**


	6. Boxing

I stayed at Jays for a couple of hours, Tim left some time after that Dally guy and I was left alone at my table. I just sat there thinking and watching as the place got more and more crowded as the evening went by. Evie didn't show up and neither did any of her friends that I recognized.

After a while it got too loud and smoky and I began to get bored so I went out to get some air. I walked over the parking lot and I wasn't watching where I put my feet and suddenly I felt something come at me tackling me to the ground. I hit the ground hard but managed to keep my head up, my legs and arms taking most of the fall. The one who had tackled me rolled of me and stood up quickly and then I felt strong arms pull me up by my shirt and throw me to the side.

I managed to recognize Tim as he got into the fight once more. There were five soc's who were smashing Curly into a pulp until Tim got a hold of two of them and started to pound their brains out. He was a really great fighter, I didn't even think I could have taken him even if we had been boxing according to the rules, he looked like he could both box and fight like a greaser.

I tore my eyes away from him and looked over at Curly who had fought himself free of the other three and were fighting them as if his life was depending on it, he slugged and kicked like a madman, but his vision was too blurry with the blood flowing down his eyes from a gash in his forehead and his aim was of. I felt my temper rise as they got a hold of him again and held him down one of them kicking him in the ribs. Tim turned and looked at his brother his eyes full of rage but he couldn't get away from the other two which he was fighting even more passionately now that his brother was I danger.

The blood was boiling in my body and before I had even thought about it I lunged at the soc who was kicking Curly and put a right hook straight to his jaw so hard that he staggered backwards. Before he had realized what had happened I was in fighting stance ready for him to advance on me. He smirked evilly as he watched surprised to see I was a girl probably, but lunged at me anyway. He was to slow and showed of his intensions to much though, his attacks were easy to avoid.

It was the first time I had ever been fighting outside of the ring; I never thought I would be in a situation where I would need to use all that training but here I was fighting some soc and it felt good. I felt good as I watched the blood trickle down his chin knowing that I had made him bleed just like he had made Curly bleed. I felt my anger rise again as I thought of Curly being hurt, I didn't know why that affected me that much but it did.

Behind me I heard Curly fighting the other two and I heard one of the guys Tim was fighting cry out in pain and curse loudly, Tim laughed cruelly and then he was helping Curly with the remaining soc's . The one I was fighting was bleeding from his nose and probably from a split lip but he was still trying to get to me but I kept dancing around him avoiding contact. I was tiring him and soon they all ran of after Curly got a perfect blow to one's eye. I relaxed and I heard Tim and Curly exhale and curse softly behind me, when I turned around Tim was holding his hands on either side of Curly's head shaking it lightly.

"You ok?" he asked looking Curly in the eyes intensely and Curly tried to nod but his eyes were hazy and he staggered, his knees almost buckling underneath him. I looked down at my bare arms watching the scratches the impact of the fall had given me. They weren't that bad, I brushed away some gravel and dirt.

"Hey Nancy" Tim said and when I looked up I saw him and Curly walk over to a car, he motioned for me to follow them. Curly got up on the hood and Tim leaned against the driver's door right next to him, apparently not really sure that Curly wasn't going to collapse and fall of the car.

"You're quite a fighter…" he said looking at me calculatingly "…you a boxer?" I nodded silently and looked over at Curly who was spitting out blood; his face was mangled, all bloody and bruised. He didn't look up at me but kept spitting and swearing under his breath as he wiped his mouth with his shirt arm.

"How long?" Tim asked handing Curly a lighted cigarette. I met his eyes; he looked curious and cold, sort of detached from reality. Like he wasn't even real, or maybe he was too real. He was kind of scary and I wondered if Mike had ever looked like that after a fight, I had a hard time believing it. Mike could be cruel and all but never that empty and aloof. Mike had had so much feeling, Tim seemed to have none.

"Three years" I answered thinking of the amount of time I had spent in the ring during those years; it was most of my spare time. Tim nodded thoughtfully and I saw in the corner of my eye as Curly smiled weakly.

"We could use someone like you in my gang" Tim said and offered me a cigarette. I didn't smoke, I never had but I still took it and a smoked it carefully not wanting to cough from it. _My gang_ he had said, Tim was the leader of the gang Mike had been in, that must be it. Tim was that dark-haired greaser I had seen on the other side of the street that day a year ago when Mike had pulled me away with him. That was why Tim knew Mike so well and why both Curly and Angela had been at the funeral, out of respect for him as a gang member. Maybe that was even why mom had known him.

And now he wanted me to be in that gang, just like my brother had been. I knew Mike would have hated me to be in a gang, in any gang but he would really hate it if I was in his gang. But he wasn't here anymore and I had to live on, I had to make it through without him. Mike had always protected me; he had always looked out for me and mom both physically and economically. I knew we needed money and perhaps this was my chance to help mom out with that. If I was in a gang perhaps I could get my hands on some money, I knew Mike got a great deal of money from the gang, how they earned them I didn't know and at that time I didn't really care.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you will like it anyway! Read and review! Tack**


End file.
